Field
The present invention relates to a secondary battery.
Description of the Related Art
In general, secondary batteries can be charged and discharged, unlike primary batteries which are not rechargeable. Low-capacity secondary batteries each having a single battery cell packaged in the form of a pack are widely employed in small sized portable electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, and digital cameras while large-capacity secondary batteries having several tens to several hundreds of battery cells connected to one another are typically used for driving motors of electric bicycles, electric scooters, electric automobiles or hybrid automobiles.
Secondary batteries are manufactured in various shapes, including, for example, prismatic type, cylindrical and pouch types. A secondary battery is formed by accommodating an electrode assembly including positive and negative electrodes and a separator interposed between the positive and negative electrodes in a case with an electrolyte and installing a cap plate in the case. Here, positive and negative electrode terminals are connected to the electrode assembly and are exposed and protruded to the outside through the cap plate.